Revive The Devil
by HeartOfWind
Summary: A brutal and bloody revenge story between two old former friends that would move heaven and hell to get want they want in this life. One hell bent on revenge and the other made peace with his former life a long time ago. The Teen Titans have moved on with their lives and have taken different paths. Will this war consume them? Full summary inside. OC character submission PM me.
1. Chapter 1

Hello reader I am looking for an OC for a Teen Titans story that is in development; I need only three characters, but a few may appear as background characters or have little cameos it all depends if I can logically work them into the story. The information that is need will be provided below, however do not be afraid to add as much to it making it easier on me to correctly portray how your character would react and respond during interactions and situations. If anything is unclear feel free to message me with any questions you may have.

For now the story is a semi-revenge story between two old "friends" one of them is trying to find and kill the other after 10 years of not know each other was alive. These two individuals were part of a secret government organization that produced augmented soldiers to be trained mentally as well as physically to only follow order. A variant of experiments were conducted on the subjects inside the compound in hopes to gain varied result. Many subjects didn't survive and the ones that did were not better off, all suffered from extreme personality defects along with some undocumented side effects. Eventual two subjects teamed together in an attempt to escape and destroy the facility. They succeed in gaining freedom however the organization implanted a chip unbeknownst to all its subjects in case any of them escaped. The chip would release a poison killing the escapee, due to one of the subjects healing factor his body was able to nullify the toxin however the other was not so lucky. The affected subject attempted to kill his friend thinking he was betrayed. The two fought eventually the poisoned subject succumbed to the toxin and died or so the escaped subject thought. During the fight the poisoned subject due to his power his body was able to copy the other's healing factor and his body was able to eventually heal itself. Now the formerly dead subject has spent years trying to hunt down the one he believed betrayed him.

It will feature some of the other Titans from the TV series as well as other DC characters. A lot has happened is the past years for the Titans: Raven now goes by Rachel Roth and is attempting to go to college to get a teaching degree. Beast Boy goes by Garfield Logan and is trying to make it as a TV talk show host. He has lost his pointy ears and green skin thanks to a serum that Cyborg created before leaving the Titans. Raven and Beast Boy are also dating and have stopped being active Titans and are trying to live civilian lives. Robin/Dick Grayson is now Nightwing; he and Starfire tried dating for a few years, but could not make it work due to his inability to balance hero work and civilian life causing she felt neglected leading to their eventual split. Now Dick lives in Gotham and assists Bruce in training Damien Wayne as the new Robin. Starfire moved to metropolis and currently lives with Connor Kent and they have been happily date for a while now. Cyborg has joined Jump City Police Department to help the New Titans in defending the city. Due to working with the police he now goes by Victor Stone. He has developed an invention to mask his cyborg body to make him appear fully human. All the former Titans however still keep in contact with each other as best they can and try to get together for holidays and the occasional group vacation.

That is the story so far I really hope that this interests you as a reader. I do apologize for the cryptic wording I just don't want to reveal to much before it appears in the story.

 **Name:**

 **Alter-ego:**

 **Birthdate/Age:**

 **Appearance** (Be as detailed as possible) **:**

 **Height:**

 **Background:**

 **Upbringing/Family-life:**

 **Powers/Gadgets** (For this one I would ask that you limit to one or two things power or a reasonable amount of gadgets if they don't have powers) **:**

 **Other Weapons** (Optional) **:**

 **On Mission Outfit:**

 **Strengths/Weaknesses:**

 **Alignment:**

 **Motivation** (If any could be anything from money to family) **:**

 **Sex/Gender:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Occupation** (Could be they are a full-time hero or have a civilian job) **:**

 **Favorite Food/drink:**

 **Relationship Status** (If they are dating, married please provide their spouse and kids name if applicable. Also please avoid using Starfire or Raven due to plot reasons) **:**

 **Favorite Movies** (Provide examples) **:**

 **Favorite Music** (Genre, bands, or songs) **:**

 **General Likes/Dislikes:**

 **Civilian Clothing Style:**

 **Habit/Quirks:**

 **Piercings/Tattoo's:**


	2. Death Comes

**Thank you reader for taking the time to check out my story it has been a while since I have written anything and I do apologize for any errors that maybe in the story I my best to check it over before posting, but I can only catch so much that be said. The other Titans will be in the story throughout the entirety; that was something that I forgot to mention in the previous post. There are a few things I want to get out of the way before story-time; firstly I would like to thank an author on this site who I am not sure if they are still active or not that author is DantesClover. He is a great author and you guys should check out his stories. He and I always talked about bringing our two characters, his being Carter Roulet from the his story Hidden Agenda, into the same story and now I think I have found the plot that will fit the both very well, Second I would like to say that the OC character submission is still open and will probably be till at least chapter three if none are submitted I will still continue writing just changing a few things around, Finally as I do not know anything except for the OC Kal.**

It was a chilled and raining evening in Jump City as midnight's shadow approached weaving and creeping round the unilluminated pieces of the city's structures where the lights could not reach and dispel darkness. The empty streets were dressed with the shimmer and a symphony of sound the rain brought to the otherwise peaceful midnight air. The few citizens that were out at this hour had just woken up heading to third shift jobs at the factories and docks of Jump City. A small fishing freighter out on the bay waters was making its way towards the pier at a steady pace as it maneuvered over the small waves towards the docks where a few workers had arrived ready to start their shift. The ship's captain caught the sight of the workers gathering in preparation for the small ships arrival he killed the engines then gave a gesture to the small crew on board the vessel who responded with haste as they finished making the preparations for their arrival. The now lifeless ship drift closer to the pier by this time about ten workers were standing ready to receive the ship, her cargo, and her crew. As the helm came into view the ship's captain had left his post giving the appearance of no crew onboard; as the waves pushed the ship the last few feet pressing it against the edge of the concrete. The dock foreman and the other workers gazed at the eerie vessel as all sounds seemed to fade away and a unnatural and almost peaceful silence seemed to take hold, until it was broken by the sound of the ships anchor dropping piercing the silence; as the worker's focus broke a shadowy figure leapt from the bow flipping over the crowd of workers, as it grabbed two Desert Eagles holstered on either hip and began unleashing a storm of gunfire dropping all of the workers. Landing the figure gave a short whistle as the firearms were returned to their holsters as three other figures appeared and departed from the vessel joining the first on solid ground.

"God Damnit, was that really necessary?" One of the figures questioned looking at the mess before them as they all dropped the several large bags the each were carrying onto the ground, near the first figure who left the ship, who had begun gathering up the shell casings that littered the area from his weapons.

"Necessary not really, but it sure was…" he stated trailing off as a sick smile crept across his lips as his gaze passed over the scene "Anyway." he said seemingly shaking the look away "We are here for a purpose, so get your collective asses in gear wipe the security footage then get to the safe house, but not before you all have finished setting up our little gift." He ordered turning away from the others as he pulled his hood over his head he began walking off into the rainy night. Two of the remaining individuals gathered up the bodies and arranged them in the shape of the letter X leaving a small opening in the center. Once they had finished they opened one of their large black bags taking out several bags whose content resembled salt along with containers of gasoline after and began adding them to the bodies. While these two were working the third pulled out a small laptop and began deleting any images and footage that might aid the police. Once the salt like substance and gas cans had been emptied it was set ablaze putting the finishing touch on their macabre mural the crew gathered up the bags, leaving behind only an onyx colored case a few feet from the burning bodies and proceeded out into the night, but not before placing a call to the Jump City police.

Across the city, far from the horrific crime that had been committed stood a townhouse built from brick with its lights still on despite the hour and its neighbors being only illuminated by the street lamps bathing them in a slight glow. This house was owned by a raven haired girl, in her early twenties, sitting passing the evening away in the living room she sat relaxed with her back resting against the right arm of her black leather couch reading a newly purchased novel; she had a cup of fresh herbal tea sitting on the coffee table not too far from reach its aroma had filled the room creating an atmosphere of tranquility it would not last much longer as the muffled sound of her cellphone drew her mind away from her reading. She pulled the device from her pocket and looked at the screen _"Vic Stone"_ she slid her finger over the green icon on the screen and placed the phone to her ear.

"Sorry Vic Garfield isn't over here he's on a business trip, but he'll…" she started explaining only to be stopped before she had finished.

"I know Rachel." He said pausing to take a breath. "I need your help with something." Vic said his tone betraying the reason for his call. "Down by the docks there is something you gotta see its… it has to do with Carter Roulet." Her eyes widened in shock when Vic mentioned that name she had not heard his name in over three years let alone thought of him.

"I will be right there." She stated hanging up the phone and grabbing her coat from where it hung in the closet. She pulling it over her shoulders she took a deep breath attempting to calm her emotions as she grabbed her key off the counter. Once she had reached her car she realized in her haste she didn't give Victor a chance to tell where on the docks she was supposed to meet him. Almost on cue a text notification appeared on the home screen of her phone from Vic.

" _Pier 21 drive safe and no speeding."_ Her mind doing its best to impersonate Vic's voice as she put the car into drive and headed towards the pier hopping that whatever this had to do with Roulet it wasn't going to be like it was all those years ago.

 **I think that is a good place to stop for now anyway. I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it, but as always please take the time to review and tell me what you think or some helpful tips.**


End file.
